Inside & Out
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: It's the hottest day in Tree Hill history and five very different teenagers are spending it inside a classroom. Slight AU. Early Season 1. Based on 'The Breakfast Club'. Chapter 7: Epilogue. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Title: **Inside And Out (1/8)  
**Author: **Mrs O-Town (Tejal)  
**Rating:** T, for language  
**Spoilers: **None. Set during early season 1.  
**Summary: **Slight AU. Five kids, a classroom and a heatwave. What do you get?  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and/or John Hughes.  
**Author's Notes:** Based around and inspired by 'The Breakfast Club' and a real-life experience of being stuck in isolation with five other kids. Title taken from the theme song for 'The Breakfast Club' – _Don't You (Forget About Me)_ by Simple Minds.

----

**Prologue**

Brooke Davis couldn't believe her luck. A one-day only sale at her favorite store and she just _had_ to go there.

And she just _had _to be caught by the principal.

Now she was sentenced to a Saturday detention on the hottest day in Tree Hill history.

She grumbled again as she parked her car in the almost-empty school car park. At least she could choose her spot, she thought to herself.

Brooke wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead and removed her sunglasses, placing them carefully in her purse.

She checked her reflection in the rear-view mirror and sighed to herself, wondering why she was going to all this effort when there was more or less nobody worth checking out.

Nevertheless, she applied another layer of lipgloss and, once satisfied, got out of her car and made her way to the main block.

Brooke opened the huge entrance door and stared at the empty corridor which seemed so much bigger when she was the only one standing in it.

Her heels clicked across the newly cleaned floor as she peered into the vacant classrooms.

"What am I doing here?" she muttered to herself as she paused in the hallway, "I'm so out of here," she turned on her heel and wasn't even halfway on her way out when a voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Miss Davis?" the booming voice of Principal Turner echoed off the empty walls. Brooke forced a smile and turned around.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she offered him her best smile.

"Good. Then come this way," he waited for her to catch up with him and led her to a classroom up a flight of stairs.

"I would appreciate it if you could keep up," he chastised.

"Contradictory to Nancy Sinatra, these boots _weren't_ made for walking," Brooke told him, which caused him to chuckle. After a few more steps and a short walk down another corridor, they finally arrived to a classroom Brooke swore she never even knew existed.

"Here were are, Miss Davis," he told her, his hand lingering on the doorknob as if to reveal a mystery prize, "The others are waiting for you."

"The others?" Brooke asked, her forehead crinkling slightly as she frowned.

He didn't reply, but opened the door and allowed her to walk in first.

She surveyed the scene. Twenty one empty desks, and four already occupied by some familiar faces.

She caught sight of blonde curls and gave a small smile to her best friend, her eyes flitting to the other three. One whom she groaned at the sight of and the other two made her raise her eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"Take a seat, Miss Davis," the principal instructed. Brooke obliged, choosing one next to Peyton.

The principal looked at the five students, ticking off their names as he went down the register.

He wiped at his forehead with a tissue, "Okay," he said taking his glasses off and wiping them off. "I guess everybody's present."

"Can we go then?" a grumble came from the corner where Nathan Scott slouched in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

The principal stared at Nathan, clearly unamused.

"No, Mr. Scott, you may not. All of you are here for a good reason and I hope that you learn something from this experience. The time is now nine o'clock. I have business to attend to in my office and I expect all of you to still be here when I get back."

"And that would be…?" Brooke asked, "Because I have a pedicure booked for three," she said, earning her a few chuckles and eye rolls in her direction.

"I assure you, Miss Davis, that you will make your appointment. Just stay here until noon and then, provided you are all on good behavior, you may go," he explained.

"Just great," Brooke muttered under her breath as the principal took one look at the group and left.

-----

Not even ten seconds had gone since the principal had departed and Brooke immediately turned in her seat, facing her best friend.

"So, you'll never guess what Bevin told me last night-" she began. There was a loud groan from the corner of the room. "What?" she questioned as she looked over at the culprit.

"I don't want to spend my detention listening to you gossip about everyone and everything," Nathan complained.

"So what? It's not like we have a wide variety of things to do," she replied arching an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, Boy Toy, what are you in for?" she watched him wince as she used her pet name for him.

The one that made him mad.

He glared at Brooke and then cast a quick glance over his shoulder.

Brooke followed his gaze and looked one Lucas Scott dead in the eye. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away, his eyes finally resting on a bookcase on his left. Brooke laughed.

"Oh, you and your brother get into a fight again?" she asked.

"He's not my brother," Nathan said loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"Right, you're in denial again," Brooke said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if you have the same daddy, then you're brothers. It's called biology."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Fuck. You." He said. Her lips curled into a smile to let him know she wasn't fazed.

"Suit yourself," she replied turning back to Peyton. However, before she could open her mouth to continue, Nathan interrupted.

"What are _you _in for, Brooke?" he asked.

"I cut school to go shopping," she told him pointedly. Nathan laughed loudly.

"Figures," he said before turning to Peyton. "What about you, Peyt?" he used the nickname of his ex-girlfriend just to annoy her.

Peyton just looked at Nathan and then pointed a finger at Brooke. Brooke gasped.

"Dragging other people into your crimes, Brooke?" Nathan asked with a sneer.

"She wanted to buy some of her crappy CDs," Brooke explained, "And at least it doesn't involve fisticuffs with long-lost brothers," Brooke shot back. Nathan stood up from his seat.

"Okay, guys, can we just chill?" a meek voice from behind asked. As all three turned to look at the owner of the voice, she tried to sink under her seat.

"And you are…?" Brooke asked the owner of the auburn hair.

"In the wrong place," she chuckled nervously, "I'm Haley James," she said.

"Aren't you one of those tutors? What are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"They caught me with a cigarette," she said blushing. Brooke, Nathan and Peyton – even Lucas – laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked, "What were _you_ doing smoking?"

"I wasn't smoking. I was holding it for somebody," she insisted causing another burst of laughter.

"Please, that's the oldest trick in the book. Did you happen to see 'gullible' written anywhere too?"

Haley shifted in her seat, her cheeks burning with a mix humiliation and stupidity. She breathed a sigh of relief when the others turned away.

"Is it me or is it really hot in here?" Brooke asked shrugging off her jacket.

"It's really hot in here," Peyton replied, "Can one of you open the windows?" she asked the two boys.

Immediately, both Nathan and Lucas stood up and headed for the windows. They paused and glared at each other.

Brooke looked between the two, "Okay, down boys. This isn't a chance for some macho showdown. Unless of course, mud and nakedness is involved."

Reluctantly, Nathan sat back down and Lucas reached up to open the large windows. Brooke took a moment to check the other Scott brother out, raising her eyebrows slightly with satisfaction. Nathan caught the action and rolled his eyes.

-----

"God, I am so bored," Brooke complained.

"We've been here for five minutes," Peyton pointed out.

"So? It's still boring. What the hell are we going to do for three hours?" Brooke asked as she lazily twirled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"I don't know what you're all going to do, but I'm out of here," Nathan announced as he got out of his seat. They stared at him.

"Perhaps you don't understand the concept of 'detention'. We have to stay _here_," Peyton said.

"You can. I'm not spending my Saturday stuck in a classroom, when I could be working on my jump shot," Nathan said.

"But what about Principal Turner?" Haley began.

"So what?" Nathan asked, "He has 'business to attend to', remember? This school is big. The odds of him seeing me are ridiculous," he told them.

There was a pause.

"Well, I'm in," Brooke said standing up.

"Brooke?" Peyton said.

"What? He raises a valid point. Why be stuck in here, when we could be outside topping up our tans. Come on, Peyton, we can take my dad's boat out." Brooke said excitedly.

"Brooke, you can't drive a boat!"

"Sure you can! It's like a car, but without wheels and… on water!" Brooke frowned before shaking her head and dismissing it, "Come on, Peyton!" she began to stamp her feet and was close to having a mini-tantrum.

Peyton sighed and looked at the clock at the top of the blackboard.

"We're going to get in so much trouble if we're caught," she said with a shake of her head.

"But we won't!" Brooke said confidently.

"I don't know…" Peyton leant back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

Brooke had had enough, "Fine!" she said with a sneer, "Don't go. Stay here in the heat and draw or something. I'm out."

Brooke turned on her heel and joined Nathan at the door. Nathan looked around.

"Anyone else?" he questioned.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. The offer was tempting and he wanted to go outside, rather than stay in the classroom; but he knew Nathan would probably hate it and that if they got caught, they'd be in so much more trouble.

He looked at the brunette by his side, who gave him a small smile when she caught his gaze. She was pretty, that much was obvious, and he'd often heard her name floating down the halls.

"How about you, Lucas?" she asked, "Isn't there something better you could do than spend your Saturday here?"

Lucas felt all eyes on him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The Rivercourt is…"

"Great!" Brooke clapped her hands, "Then you're in." She made her way to his desk and pulled him out of his seat.

Lucas didn't have the courage to protest and so went along; ignoring the look Nathan was giving him.

"Great," Nathan said somewhat dryly, "Is that everyone?"

Haley and Peyton's silence confirmed it. Nathan slowly opened the classroom door and peeked outside to check if the coast was clear.

"See you later, suckers," he called as he allowed Brooke through. Lucas began to follow Brooke, but Nathan's hand pushed him back. They eyed each other and Nathan followed Brooke, making Lucas wait behind him.

Once Lucas entered the hallway, he closed the door gently behind him and reluctantly awaited more instruction from Nathan. Though he was the elder brother, he was shyer than his younger brother, since he lacked the popularity and arrogant attitude that made Nathan Scott.

The three looked around the empty hallway and sighed.

Freedom.

Nathan took the lead, slowly making his way down the hall and past the rows of empty classrooms and lockers.

Brooke felt a tugging behind her and she frowned as she turned to face Lucas.

"What?" she hissed, "This is an expensive top."

"Take off your shoes," Lucas whispered.

"Huh?" Brooke's face scrunched in confusion.

Lucas pointed down to the three-inch heels that would make a loud, echoing sound down the corridor if she continued wearing them.

"Your shoes make a sound," he told her. She nodded in comprehension and slipped them off, holding onto Lucas' arm for balance. Lucas gave her a small smile as he helped her.

Nathan glanced behind him and rolled his eyes again.

"Are you done flirting?" he asked, irritated with the two of them.

"Calm down, Nathan," Brooke warned as she let go of Lucas, "We're right behind you."

The trio kept to the right side of the walls, and Brooke couldn't help but imagine them as spies. The thought made her giggle a little too loudly, which earned her a glare from Nathan.

They were at the top of the flight of stairs and Nathan gulped.

There was only one way down from the classroom they'd been held in, and this was it. The only problem was that it ended almost directly opposite Principal Turner's office.

"Ready?" he asked.

"God, yes!" Brooke replied as she allowed Nathan to take the first step.

One by one, they slowly and cautiously followed; each could taste the scent of sweet freedom with each step.

And with freedom came a release from the heat that was making them all sticky, sweaty and frustrated.

No sooner had they reached the last step of the stairs and saw the open road to their freedom, did a voice startle them from behind.

"Mr. Scott, Miss Davis and, uh… Mr. Scott," they all groaned and turned around to face Principal Turner, "Is there a problem?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Peyton Sawyer: Troubles And Doubts

**Peyton Sawyer: Troubles And Doubts**

Peyton Sawyer drummed her fingers on her desk, wondering if she'd made the wrong decision.

"Do you think they made it?" Haley James asked. Peyton turned around and shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied.

"So, what happened between you and Nathan?" Haley asked. Peyton smiled slightly.

"Who knows? I got bored, he got bored. End of story." She replied. "Why? Do you have your eye on him?"

Haley shook her head at the suggestion, "No, no!"

"Good," Peyton said, "Because unless you're a basketball, I doubt he'll pay any interest to you."

"I'm not into him!" Haley said far too quickly to be convincing. Peyton let out a small chuckle.

"So, you like Dashboard Confessional, huh?" Haley said trying to change the subject of her and Nathan.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Peyton asked. Haley pointed to the shirt Peyton was wearing. The one that had 'Dashboard Confessional' printed across the front. "Oh, right. Do you like them?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty cool."

Peyton smiled; pleased to find somebody she could talk to about her music, without hearing snorts or yawns from Brooke or any of her other friends.

Sometimes she couldn't believe the irony of it all. She was a deep, deep girl trapped in a shallow world.

She didn't want the popularity or the parties that she seemed to be dragged to by Brooke every other week. She just wanted to do the normal girl things. The slumber parties and movie nights that she and Brooke used to hold before they got interested in boys.

Peyton stood up from her desk and made her way towards Haley, sitting in the desk in front of the tutor. Haley seemed a little surprised by Peyton's move, but began to relax when Peyton gave her a reassuring smile.

"So how about Lifehouse?" Peyton suggested, "Are you into them?"

Haley broke out into a smile and the two began an animated discussion on bands they enjoyed.

"Cosy," a voice commented as the door swung open. Peyton and Haley turned to see Brooke, Lucas and Nathan standing sullenly in front of Principal Turner. Brooke had her arms folded across her chest and looking at Peyton and Haley.

"Take your seats," the principal instructed as he made his way to the front. The three standing students did so, and Peyton apologetically moved back to her old seat beside Brooke.

Principal Turner looked at the group and shook his head.

"You all lasted less than twenty minutes. I'm disappointed," he grumbled. "I have no choice but to increase your detention time. _All _of you."

They all groaned simultaneously.

"You will now leave at three o'clock, instead of noon. And if I catch _anybody_ attempting to leave, then we'll increase it another three hours. Got it?"

Brooke raised her hand.

"Miss Davis?" he said with a slight groan in his voice.

"I have a pedicure booked fo-"

"Reschedule it. Next?"

Peyton was next to raise her hand.

"Principal Turner, Haley and I didn't try and sneak out. Why do we have to stay?"

"Ever heard of 'camaraderie', Miss Sawyer? You're all in this together."

"What about lunch?" Lucas asked, "You can't expect us to stay in here for almost six hours without food. It's unethical."

"I'll allow you access to the cafeteria or order some pizza for all of you. That is if you're all still here at noon when I come and check on you."

"Well, what are we supposed to do for six hours?" Nathan complained, "Brooke got bored after five minutes." Broke shot him a glare.

"I don't know about you, Mr. Scott, but I'd use this time wisely. You could read, talk… finish that English essay you still owe Mr. Hazel," he said pointedly looking at Nathan. "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't leave this room or cause too much trouble or mess. I want the room spotless and you all here when I check on you at noon. If you're all present and correct, _maybe_ I'll consider letting you go."

Principal Turner looked at each one of them again.

"Everybody agree?"

There were various grumbles, nods and grunts that confirmed their agreement and he left the five teenagers alone again.

"This is all your fault!" Brooke complained as she took out her cellphone, "Now I'm going to miss my appointment."

"Cry me a river," Nathan replied.

"Suck it!" Brooke retorted as she punched in the number for the nail salon.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nathan, who gave her a look before looking away.

Peyton rolled her eyes. Throughout the time she'd known both Brooke and Nathan, they'd never ever got on.

Even while she and Nathan were dating, he and Brooke always found a way to annoy one another or get in each other's way.

Someone had once said it was because there was too much underlying sexual tension between the two, but Peyton had never been sure.

She knew that Brooke would never try to sleep with Nathan – firstly because he was Peyton's newly ex-boyfriend – but mostly because she couldn't stand the sight of him.

Brooke and Nathan loved to antagonize each other. They'd done it all the way since they were younger.

If it wasn't pulling each other's hair in kindergarten, throwing each other's lunch out of the school bus, or refusing to work with one another because 'girls have cooties'; it was spreading rumors, trying to show each other up, or just making snide remarks about one another.

It didn't help when Brooke found out about Nathan's illegitimate brother, and she reveled in the opportunity to make it known to the whole school, and keep reminding Nathan of that fact.

Peyton sighed as she saw Brooke check Lucas out from the corner of her eye. She shook her head as she realized that if Brooke tried going after Lucas, then it would only incense Nathan more, which is what Brooke would have wanted anyway.

Although Peyton suspected that Brooke really did have a crush on the younger Scott brother, which just screamed 'messy situation' to her.

"So what were you and," Brooke cocked her head in Haley's direction, "Tutor Girl whispering about?" she seemed a little bitter about having found her best friend talking to someone who'd never be in their social circle.

"Oh, just some bands," Peyton said. "Why, did you expect me to sit here and mope through this whole detention?"

"Like a certain ex-boyfriend of yours?" Brooke said casting a glance at the sour-looking Nathan who slumped down in his seat.

"Okay, you and Nathan have got to stop this... power struggle or whatever, because it's getting a little old."

"Oh, come on, Peyton, you know that I can't just stand by and watch him go from girl to girl after what he did to you."

"You are aware I broke it off with him, right?" Peyton reminded Brooke, "And you know as well as I do that the two of you have been fighting since you were in diapers."

Brooke just rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her left hand and letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you want to go to Bevin's party tonight?" she questioned Peyton, who shook her head.

"Nah, my dad is supposed to call tonight. I don't want to miss it," she told her friend. Brooke nodded in understanding.

Peyton's dad spent long periods of time abroad working on an oil rig. Though it brought in money for the family, it resulted in Peyton being alone for the duration of his trip – and since losing her mother; Peyton needed companionship more than ever.

"Mind if I drop by?" Brooke asked. She liked Larry Sawyer; almost a substitute father for her. When Peyton's mother was alive, Brooke would often drop by and relish in the atmosphere of being with a family.

When the girls were much younger, Larry used to tease both of the girls by chasing them around the garden. During the long, hot summer months, he used to blow up the paddling pool and Peyton and Brooke used to watch impatiently as the water slowly filled up with the hose.

While Larry would battle the two girls and play board games with them, Peyton's mother would make cookies and other food for them. There was a rule in the Sawyer house that all members of the family would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together. And that didn't exclude Brooke.

Peyton couldn't remember a time where she wasn't with Brooke. Though almost chalk and cheese, the two had a bond that nothing could penetrate. Even through their changing tastes in fashion, boys and music; they remained together through everything.

Brooke had supported Peyton through her mother's death and during the time Larry was away. While Peyton was there for Brooke whenever she needed to escape from her own neglectful parents.

While most people would wonder why two very different girls would be such friends, the truth was that both were alone. One through the death and absence of her parents, and the other simply through the abandonment of them.

"Sure," Peyton replied, "If you want we could order some Chinese food and rent a couple of movies. That is unless you want to go to Bevin's party."

Brooke sighed again. Peyton's offer was tempting to say the least, but she'd already promised Bevin she'd be there.

Plus, she'd just bought the perfect dress…

"I'll think about it," Brooke replied. She was the type of girl who made spontaneous decisions. She knew that she'd only really decide moments before she had to be somewhere.

If she chose to go to Bevin's party; chances were that she'd much rather be at Peyton's. But if she decided to go to Peyton's, she'd probably feel the urge to go to Bevin's.

"Okay," Peyton replied patiently.

Peyton looked around the room. Haley was invested in some math homework, Lucas had taken out his iPod and begun reading a book, and Nathan was still moodily slouched in his chair.

Peyton grabbed her notebook from her bag and pulled out a pack of art pencils and a black fine liner. Maybe she could pass the time by drawing. Brooke had already pulled out a gossip magazine and was busy looking at that.

Peyton paused as she poised her pencil about a blank sheet of paper. Nothing seemed to come to her.

Looking out of the window, all she saw was another block of the school. Nothing inspirational about that. Peyton let out a sigh as she let her eyes wonder around the room, trying to find something she could draw.

For a few moments she was disappointed before she glanced around the room once more.

She smiled as she realized she had five perfect specimens.

With one final look around, Peyton begin to draw.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Haley James: Walk On By Me

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a family wedding to go to and Hindu wedding celebrations last days. But it's all over now. Yipee! Enjoy this Haley chapter._

**Haley James: Walk On By Me**

From her seat at the back of the classroom, Haley could see the actions of the other four students in the room. Lucas Scott was reading a book Haley recognized to be their English assignment.

From the two Scott brothers, Lucas was definitely the silent one. Most people probably wouldn't even know he existed if it hadn't been for his relationship with Nathan. There had been a time where she and Lucas had been close.

Not in the romantic way, of course, but in the buddy-buddy way. But that had been before high school; way back in Junior High, and mostly due to the fact that Lucas' mother had been friends with Haley's.

However, High School changes people, Haley realized. Suddenly it's not about who is the smartest in the class or learning to share. It's all to do with how much money your parents have, how much power you hold in the school and what you wear.

The girl sitting a few rows ahead was a testament to that.

There was no doubt that Haley was slightly envious of Brooke Davis. She was gorgeous, rich and popular. Guys fawned over people who had big boobs; not a high I.Q.

Haley rarely listened to the gossip floating down the halls, but was sure that whatever they said about Brooke wasn't all true.

Sure, Brooke spewed out a few bitchy comments here and there. But as Haley watched the way Brooke and Peyton were, she knew that Brooke couldn't be the 'Ice Queen' people often said she was. Brooke seemed to be herself around Peyton; sharing the odd joke, giving genuine smiles to people, and even helping out.

That was something else Haley envied. Peyton and Brooke's friendship. Haley longed to have a friend she could talk to or hang out with. All Haley had were sisters and brothers who usually were at each other's throats.

She hated being the youngest.

It seemed slightly unfair. Peyton and Brooke had nothing in common but had a solid friendship; whereas Peyton and Haley seemed to have everything in common, yet barely even glanced at each other.

Haley watched as Brooke leant over to see what Peyton was drawing and then glanced back at Haley. Haley stiffened as Brooke's eye met hers. Before Haley could say anything or avert her gaze, Brooke broke out into a smile, nodded at whatever Peyton was saying and turned back.

Great! They were probably talking about her.

Maybe laughing at the poncho she wore a few days ago before this stupid heatwave.

Haley's attention turned back to the heat that suddenly seemed to be increasing. She was already dressed down to her t-shirt, having shed her jacket, but she was still hot. For the first time, she'd ventured out in a skirt that was above her knee and she hardly ever did that.

She was a complete jumper-and-jeans type of girl. Her older sister Taylor used to tease her about it and tell her she'd never ever meet a guy if she dressed like one.

But Haley didn't really mind. She was more interested in studying than finding a guy, which is probably why she ended up in detention in the first place.

"Hey, Tutor Girl!" Haley's attention snapped back to reality and she turned to find the four other teenagers staring at her.

"What?" Haley asked a little embarrassed at the way they were all looking at her.

"Well, it's about time," Brooke grumbled, "We've been calling your name for a while," Brooke held up a piece of paper, "I need help with my History."

Haley was a little shocked at Brooke's request but nevertheless agreed with a small nod of the head. Even more to Haley's surprised, Brooke plopped herself down next to Haley and thrust the piece of paper in front of her.

"Come on, girlie," Brooke said, "Tutor me."

Haley glimpsed through Brooke's assignment and frowned.

"What exactly do you need help with? This is a B-grade paper." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, I know. So why did you _really_ have a cigarette?" she questioned. Haley's cheeks burned as everyone turned around to look at her again.

"I-I don't… I don't think that's really that interesting. Plus, I already told you," Haley said nervously giving back Brooke's assignment in an attempt to deter the girl. But Brooke simply rolled her eyes.

"Please," she said, "I can smell a lie a mile away. So come on, tell us the truth. It'll never leave the room. I promise." Brooke held a hand to her chest to emphasize her point.

Haley looked at the other four faces, all of them curious and anticipating her answer.

"I'm always the good girl," she said finally, "At home, I was the youngest and so my parents were always interested in Vivian because she was the oldest, or Quinn because she was the prettiest, or Taylor because she was always getting in trouble. I was the smart one," she grinned slightly, "The straight-A student, the quiet one… the tutor girl…" Haley shrugged. "It's the same at school. Nobody notices me because I'm not a jock, or a cheerleader. I guess I just wanted to do something to get me noticed."

There was a silence.

"And that was the best you could come up with?" Brooke scoffed. "Why not just put Jello in the pool or something those kids on _Saved By The Bell_ would do?" she asked.

"Maybe because we don't have a pool in school," Nathan butted in.

"Whatever," she said, "Point is that there are _other_ things you could stick in your mouth besides a cigarette."

"And you would be the expert on that, wouldn't you, Brooke?" Nathan quipped.

Brooke silenced him with a look.

"Do you know how yucky cigarettes are? They give people cancer, build your body up with tar, and don't forget the yellow fingernails, teeth and _major_ case of halitosis you'll be battling."

"Geez, Brooke," Nathan said, "When did you become the ambassador for clean living?"

"Since my grandfather died of lung cancer two years ago," Brooke shot back. Nathan looked a little shocked before muttering an apology.

"I didn't want to do anything that could get me kicked out of school," Haley told them, "Just something that could… that I could remember. I've never been in detention before. I felt like I was missing out."

That earned Haley a few sniggers and eye rolls.

"Well, you've experienced it now," Peyton said, "Not very exciting, huh?"

"Were you expecting Molly Ringwald, Emilio Estevez and a bad 80s soundtrack when you walked in?" Brooke raised an eyebrow in a friendly manner before returning to her seat.

"Plus," Brooke began again, "Lucas is quiet and oh-so-very studious," Lucas looked up, "and he still manages to make waves throughout the school."

She smiled mischievously and waited for Nathan's reaction. But Nathan just glared at Brooke and continued staring at the wall in front of him.

Haley looked at Nathan while everyone else got back to doing whatever it was they were doing before Haley's confession. She'd seen him around and heard a lot about him during her time at the school.

It was true what they said.

He was as arrogant, moody and mean as she'd heard he was.

He also was as good-looking as people said he was.

She wondered what it would be like to see him smile genuinely; and not because he'd put down Lucas again or said something insulting.

She was sure he'd look much more handsome than he already was.

Haley watched as Nathan's head turned slightly and he looked at Brooke for a little while. Brooke didn't notice him looking at her and when she flicked her hair back and caught his stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled slightly, prompting a smile from Nathan that seemed natural and real.

Brooke then returned to her magazine, while Nathan's gaze lingered a few moments longer before turning back to the magazine.

Haley wondered if she would ever see something like that again. She thought Nathan and Brooke hated each other. Was there something else lurking underneath? Or were they just giving each other acknowledgement.

She then glanced at Lucas, who also was looking at Brooke once every few pages. She seemed to be drawing his attention from his book and Haley could see that this could get extremely messy if both Scott brothers held Brooke as the object of their desires.

She couldn't help but laugh at the potential situation; two brothers who hated each other's guts vying for the femme fatale of the tale. Would Brooke choose the quiet, sensitive brother? Or the one who held power, status and wealth?

Haley didn't even know the answer to that. She could see Brooke and Lucas together and it seemed to fit in a twisted sort of way. She could see Brooke only doing it to annoy Nathan, but the looks she'd seen between Lucas and Brooke earlier on gave her the feeling that it could run slightly deeper.

She shook her head.

No, if Brooke was going to choose a Scott brother, she'd choose Nathan easily. He had everything in him that Brooke would find desirable – especially the wallet. Although his ex-girlfriend was Brooke's best friend. Would that stop her?

But Haley wondered if she'd underestimated Brooke and the others. There were the stereotypes and rumors she'd heard down the halls of the school, and then there were the four in front of her who seemed much different.

"Hey, Haley!" Peyton called. Haley turned in time to see a piece of paper being placed on her desk. Haley looked at it with interest and her eyes grew wide.

"You did this?" she asked. Peyton nodded.

"Sorry if it sucks," she apologized.

"Oh no!" Haley said, "This… this is fantastic. Can I keep it?" Peyton nodded and turned back to her sketch pad.

Haley stared at the drawing Peyton had given her. She knew Peyton was a great artist, but she didn't know she was this good. She stared mesmerized at the pencil lines that curved across the page forming a perfect likeness to herself.

Underneath, Peyton had written 'Haley James' and signed it off.

_That's who I am,_ Haley thought to herself, _I am Haley James._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Lucas Scott: But Never Love Me

_Much of this story is unplanned – including the pairings. There is more emphasis on some specific characters and pairings but the final pairings (if any) will be revealed in the last chapter. With this fic, I'm just writing what comes into my head; which is probably why it takes a while for these chapters to come out._

_Flashbacks are done in italics. _

**Lucas Scott: But Never Love Me**

Lucas put down his book and rubbed his eyes, as he tried to let the last three chapters sink in. He pulled out his iPod earphones out of his ears and let them soak in the silence throughout the room. He wasn't completely sure what he'd missed while he's been reading but he'd seen Peyton and Brooke talking a little, Haley reading a book, and Nathan was still sulking; although Lucas was sure he had seen a few looks exchanged between him and Brooke.

He didn't know what it meant but couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that raced through him.

Ever since Brooke had discovered that he was Nathan's illegitimate older brother, she had always focused some degree of attention on him. Lucas didn't know if it was genuine or to just rile Nathan up; but either way, he wasn't complaining.

He looked at his younger brother. They had nothing in common except their father and love of basketball.

Lucas could remember the first time he met his father. When he used to play in a junior basketball league every Saturday morning, he would notice a tall, dark-haired man whose steely gaze would always be fixed on Lucas. Sometimes Lucas would see a satisfied smirk plastered on his face when he scored or was made MVP.

At first, Lucas thought he was someone else's father, but it was only when he noticed Keith going up to the man some weeks and talking to him. Sometimes his mother would go, although those conversations would always be heated.

Eventually, Karen told him the truth, but it would still be a few more years until Lucas realized he had a brother.

_He was at Keith's apartment and looking for his Christmas presents. He managed to find them quickly while Keith was making dinner, and while looking through them, he noticed one similar to his addressed to a 'Nathan' and from an 'Uncle Keith'. _

_Lucas frowned, wondering who Nathan was since he wasn't aware of any other nephews Keith had. _

_Lucas had remained quiet about it for a few hours but blurted it out at dinner, "Who's Nathan?" he asked. _

_Keith had frozen on the spot. Since Karen was at the café late that night, it was just the two of them and Keith wasn't sure if she wanted Lucas to know the truth. But the inquisitive boy in front of him had not let it go easily. _

_So Keith had told him the truth that Nathan was his half-brother, and they were the same age. _

"_Why doesn't he come over?" Lucas asked. _

"_Because… because your mother thinks it is best that you and Nathan stay apart for a while."_

Lucas had thought it was ridiculous. Lucas had always wanted a younger brother, and if he had one – then why wasn't he allowed to play. After all, they were family, and you were supposed to be happy to see family.

It was a few months before Lucas saw him.

_They were all at a carnival that had come to town for a few days. Lucas was excited since he'd never been to one before. Along with his mother and Keith, Lucas had been having a good time. _

_It was at the basketball shooting game where he saw him. _

_Nathan was beating the hell out of the game and a crowd was forming around him. His interest peaking, Lucas decided to watch the boy, and for some reason, ended up at the front of the crowd. _

_After the game ended, Lucas went forward to congratulate him, but when Nathan turned around they both froze. _

_Nathan was the spitting image of Lucas' dad and it seemed that Nathan knew who he was too. _

"_What do you want… jerk?" Nathan had asked. Lucas had mumbled something and disappeared out of the crowd, running straight into his father. _

_Neither of them said anything, except stared at one another. Fortunately, Karen had seen the exchange and quickly rescued her son from the potentially dangerous situation. _

_However, the damage had already been done. _

"What states begin with 'A'?" Brooke Davis' voice cut through Lucas' reverie. He looked and saw that she was attempting a crossword puzzle in one of her magazines.

"Alaska?" Peyton asked.

"No, it has eight letters," Brooke told her.

"Arizona?" Haley chimed in. Brooke tried it but shook her head.

"That has seven."

There was a short silence.

"Ass Vegas," Nathan said. Everybody chuckled. "Alabama," he said more seriously.

"Arkansas," Lucas said suddenly. Brooke looked at him and tried it. It fit perfectly.

"Thanks," she smile widely at him and he returned it shyly.

"It could have been 'Alabama'," Nathan grumbled.

"It only has seven letters, Nate," Brooke told him, after she'd counted the letters in her head. Nathan gave an indifferent shrug.

"Whatever," he replied.

Lucas shifted in his seat and put his head down, pretending to read his book again, but instead his mind flashed back to five years ago.

"_That boy," Lucas said to his mother as she drove him to school the day after the carnival, "That was Nathan, wasn't it?"_

_His mother remained silent. _

"_Mom?" Lucas prompted, "I can handle the truth. I'm eleven years old. I've known about Nathan since I was eight. I just didn't know that he'd look so much like Dad-"_

"_He's not your father, Lucas," Karen snapped. She saw the hurt look in his eyes and immediately apologized, "Sorry, Lucas. But Dan and I have a very… it's hard to explain okay? Maybe when you're older."_

"_But I am-"_

"_Lucas, I didn't want him to be around you. He's not a good person. That's why we have Keith to look after us."_

_Lucas nodded in comprehension, "Okay."_

"_Have a nice day at school, honey," Karen said as Lucas let himself out of the car. He gave her another nod and smiled, shutting the door and walking up to the school building. _

_A few hours later, Lucas was hanging around the Rivercourt with some of his friends when Nathan Scott arrived with some of his own friends. _

"_What do you want?" Lucas asked him. Nathan shrugged._

"_Nothing," Nathan replied, "I just wanted to see the boy that my father never wanted. I can see why."_

_Lucas struggled to keep his cool composure._

"_You know, he never talks about you," Nathan continued, "As far as he's concerned, he only has one son, and that's me. You're nothing to him."_

_Nathan continued taunting him, until Lucas had enough. _

"_If that's true," Lucas challenged, "Then why does he come and watch me play every Saturday?"_

_Nathan froze as if he'd been caught out. He gulped and shook his head._

"_You're a liar. You probably just want him there but instead, you're dumped with your mom. What a slut!" Nathan laughed out loud. Lucas clenched his fist and went for Nathan._

_The two boys scuffled on the court for a little while until Nathan's fist connected with Lucas' mouth, and Lucas kicked Nathan in the shin. _

_The two were quickly pulled apart by their respective friends. _

_Lucas looked at his lip that had begun to bleed and stared daggers at Nathan Scott. _

"_We're not brothers!" Nathan said angrily, "The only thing we share is our last name, and even you don't deserve that."_

_With those words, Nathan left the Rivercourt surrounded by his friends. _

_A few days later, Lucas saw Nathan walking with a limp, and couldn't help the satisfied smile spread across his face. _

"Hey, Lucas," Brooke Davis said, "I hear you're a pretty good basketball player. Guess it runs in the family, huh?"

"Brooke…" Peyton warned, hoping her friend didn't start anything between the two brothers. She loved Brooke, honestly she did, but she just didn't appreciate her need to create drama wherever she went.

"Shut up, Brooke!" Nathan snapped. Brooke feigned innocence.

"What? I'm just interested in the basketball," she said, "Anyway, don't get your panties in a twist over it. I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is something out of Jerry Springer or something; _'my daddy impregnated another woman and I'm in denial about the existence of my brother!'_", she said envisioning a potential tagline. "It'll be a ratings killer," she joked.

"You can be a real bitch, you know that?" Nathan told her.

"Thank you," Brooke said almost proudly.

"What is your obsession with him? Why don't you just go in some stupid closet and get it over and done with? That's what you really want, isn't it? To screw us both over."

"You know nothing about me, Nathan. I, however, know plenty about the two of you."

"Yeah, right," Nathan mumbled.

"Well, considering the whole Dan Scott love triangle is pretty famous around these parts… and my mom's still a very active member in the local country club… sometimes certain people hear things," she added cryptically. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Listen up, Brooke," Nathan said loudly, "I don't care if my dad made a mistake in the past. As far as me, my mom and my dad are concerned; he doesn't mean anything to us. Lucas is not my brother; never was, and never will be. And I don't care what some shabby café slut claims-"

Lucas lunged out of his seat and headed straight for the younger Scott, who didn't realized what was happening until he was knocked right out of his seat. They both fell to the floor, hitting the various chairs and desks that were in the way. Their scuffle alarmed all three of the girls, Brooke in particular, who only had wanted to see Nathan sulk.

"Oh my god!" Haley cried, "Guys, stop it!"

They three watched almost numbly for a few moments as Lucas and Nathan kept on hitting and kicking each other.

"Brooke! Do something!" Peyton hissed.

"Me? Why me?" Brooke asked.

"Because you caused it all!" Peyton pointed out. Brooke opened her mouth to argue but decided that her friend was right. She should be the one to diffuse the situation.

Brooke hadn't really been around physical fights that often so she did the only thing she could think off; take off both her shoes.

"If these break…" she muttered as she approached the fighting siblings.

Peyton and Haley watched in both confusion and horror as the brunette hit Nathan's spine with the heel of her stiletto. He groaned in pain, and Brooke did the same to Lucas.

The two boys stopped fighting each other and writhed in pain on the floor. Brooke gave a satisfied smile as Peyton and Haley looked at one another in disbelief.

"I cannot believe that actually worked," Haley said.

As the two brothers slowly sat up, they faced each other, their anger still seething. Nathan went to hit Lucas since he had an advantage, but Brooke saw it coming and threw her shoe at Nathan in a bid to stop him. It connected with his shoulder and he groaned in pain, before glaring at her.

"Okay, now both of you just stop fighting, because those are really expensive shoes and if either of them are damaged – both of you are paying for them.

"He started it," Nathan said through gritted teeth as he clutched his shoulder and sat back in his seat.

Lucas glared and sat at the very back of the room.

"Maybe next time you won't diss my mom," Lucas told him.

"Calm down, boys," Brooke said taking charge. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have got Nathan going," she apologized.

Those who knew her looked at Brooke in disbelief. She rarely owned up to anything.

Haley began rearranging the fallen chairs and desks and put them all in their original positions, getting a look from Nathan.

For a moment, their eyes connected and Haley thought she saw him smile. But he looked away before she could be sure.

As she returned to her seat, Lucas looked at her and wondered just when they'd stopped being friends.

They had been friends for quite a while before High School and Lucas wondered if she still liked cookie dough ice cream. He personally hated the stuff, but whenever they had ice cream, she would insist on getting it – despite his remarks.

Lucas' mind wandered to eight years ago where the two eight year olds used to hang out at the Rivercourt. She wouldn't play, but would watch as Lucas played with his friends.

All his friends used to tease him with having a girl best friend and ask when the wedding was. But it wasn't like that.

She was never anything more than just a friend to Lucas. He'd never ever felt the desire to kiss her, and he certainly never held hands or did any lovey-dovey stuff with her.

They were just friends.

Haley caught his stare and offered a small smile.

"Bunny," he said. Her eyes darted around the room as if she was really surprised that he was talking to her.

"What?"

"Bunny," he repeated, "You named your bunny rabbit, Bunny."

Haley's face broke out into a smile before she became embarrassed.

"Oh God… I'd almost forgotten," she covered her face with her hands.

"But you had that dog called Rocket," she told him. He nodded.

"I loved Rocket," Lucas said.

"Yeah, me too. Too bad he died though."

"He did not die! He just ran away to find his parents," Lucas defended. Haley gave him a look as if to say '_You don't really believe that still, do you?'_

"Lucas…"

"Yeah, I know he died. Scared you though, right?" Haley let out a small laugh and a nod. "It's been a while, Hales," Lucas told her.

"Yeah, it has," she agreed.

Lucas knew that even though he would never have a brother who would accept him, or a father that would love him; he still had other things.

A mother's love.

An uncle's support.

And a friend in Haley James.

And, for now, that was enough.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Nathan Scott: Touch Your Defences

_I'd just like to thank **tutorgirlx** for nominating this fic for a Sexy Vixen award. Thank you so much!_

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Nathan Scott: Touch Your Defences **

Nathan moved his arms from the stiff position across his chest. Although he didn't want to spend most of his Saturday morning in detention, it was inevitably better than the alternative.

His father, the notorious Dan Scott, was on the warpath thanks to both Nathan's fight with his half-brother, and his 'poor' performance on the court the night before.

Nathan had taken the title of being the second highest scorer in that particular game, and although Nathan and his mother were rather pleased; his father was less than impressed.

"_Well done, honey," his mother, Deb Scott, said as Nathan met up with his parents minutes after the whistle had blown. "We're very proud."_

"_I'm glad one of us is," Dan grumbled, "Second place?" he asked his son, "Is that all you're worth?"_

"_Dan…" Deb began. She hated when her husband got too serious about the game, especially in front of the other players. _

"_Tim Smith was the highest scorer. Tim Smith!"_

"_What? I tried my best," Nathan retorted._

"_It obviously wasn't good enough," Dan huffed, "Do you know what 'second place' means?"_

_Nathan sighed, he'd heard it countless times before, "Yes, Dad."_

"_What is it?" Dan asked his son. Nathan scuffed his shoe on the floor of the gym. _

"_Second place is just first loser."_

"_That's right and no son of mine is ever going to come second again, got it?"_

Nathan glanced behind him, pretending to look around the room. Lucas was happily talking to Haley. It annoyed him slightly. Lucas Scott wasn't supposed to be happy.

He was supposed to be miserable. An outcast. He was a bastard, and it was Nathan's job to make sure he never forgot it.

And though Nathan mostly succeeded in bringing him down, being wealthier, popular and a good few inches taller than Lucas; he still couldn't help but feel the slightest bit envious.

Lucas Scott was not a name used often, or ever, in the Scott household. He wasn't sure what to think of having a brother, especially one his father didn't accept.

Nathan sometimes spent time at his father's dealership. His father's desk was lined with pictures of the family. Some of Nathan on his own – usually in his basketball gear – one or two of Dan as a teenager, one of Deb and Dan together, and a few family portraits.

When Dan found out that Nathan knew about Lucas, he gathered his son up in his arms and showed him a picture of Dan, Deb and Nathan.

"_This is our family," he said, "You, me and your mom. That's it."_

"_But-"_

"_Lucas doesn't matter, Nathan. He's not in these pictures. He's not part of us, do you understand?" Nathan nodded and Dan ruffled his son's hair, "Good boy. Now go shoot some hoops or something."_

_Nathan had done what his father requested, but later found himself back in his dad's office while his father was with a client. A box of newspaper clippings and photos was left open on the desk and curiosity got the better of Nathan. _

_Nathan was stunned to find that they were filled with pictures of a boy his age with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes skipped through an article, and two words stuck out; 'Lucas Scott'. _

From that day, everything for Nathan Scott changed. He no longer wondered what it would be like to have a brother. He didn't want one.

He even harbored resentment towards Dan for keeping those pictures. It meant that whatever Dan had said about only the three of them being a family was a lie.

As time went on, Nathan's anger increased with Dan's determination for Nathan to be a basketball star like he was; especially when Lucas was showing a big talent for the game.

It resulted in Dan pushing his youngest son to the brink at every possible opportunity. Dan rode the sidelines at school games and constantly reminded his son of his own achievements.

By the time he was a sophomore in High School, Nathan's efforts had put him on the team and at the top of the school ladder.

-----

"You're staring," Brooke's voice cut in.

"Huh?" Nathan said. Brooke cocked her head towards Lucas and Haley.

"Let me guess, either you've got a crush on Tutor Girl, or you're still emo-ing over your sibling situation. I'm going to take the latter."

"Shut up, Brooke," Nathan huffed at her. Brooke rolled her eyes and closed her magazine.

"You know, it's not a crime to like him or even talk to him without punching his lights out. It's not his fault who his father is," Brooke told him quietly. Nathan's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nathan asked. Brooke Davis had never really shown this much compassion or consideration for others. Particularly towards him.

She shrugged, "I guess the whole Nathan/Lucas rivalry thing is getting pretty old. I'm bored of it."

"Because it all comes down to what you want, right?" Nathan asked.

"What I don't get is why you're so damned jealous of him."

"I am _not_ jealous," he replied indignantly.

"Oh yeah, of course you're not," Brooke looked at Nathan and smiled, "You are jealous."

"Of what?" Nathan challenged, "Growing up with a father who doesn't want me?"

"Exactly," Brooke said, "You can't stand the fact that Lucas doesn't have to live up to Dan's name; but you do."

"You have no idea what you're taking about," Nathan mumbled.

"I think I do. It is a well-known fact that you're dad is an ass. And everyone knows the pressure he puts on you. Hell, I've even seen it myself… or do you like doing a two-mile jog every weekend morning at 5am?" she asked.

"What are you doing up at 5am?" Nathan asked.

"Don't try and change the subject, Nathan," she snapped, "Denial isn't a good color on you. You know what I'm talking about."

"Brooke, nobody knows what you're talking about."

Brooke sighed and opened her magazine again, "All I'm saying is that this rivalry between you is pretty pointless. Why don't you get back at your dad by teaming up with Lucas or something."

"Okay, seriously, what kind of drugs are you on?" Nathan asked.

"You hate your dad, it's obvious," Brooke told him.

"No, I don't!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, and shut the magazine once more, "Okay, denial-boy, here's the deal. You hate your dad because of mucho pressure and the fact that nothing you ever do seems to please him. Plus, you're still pissed that you come second best to Lucas, and that'll never change. Sure you're popular and rich and yada yada – but Lucas has what you want, which is some degree of happiness. So you can either sulk and pout, or you can get off your proud ass and show some kind of friendliness to Lucas. That's the only way you can hurt your dad and you may even get a brother out of it."

Nathan stared at Brooke. He had to admit that it made sense but wasn't sure what to make of her idea. Lucas probably hated his guts as much as he did, but he doubted Lucas hated Dan that much.

"That's a stupid idea," he said curtly.

"Suit yourself," she muttered, "But no-one's going to think less of you if you just acknowledge your brother once in a while. At least you have a family," she said the last part quietly, and even Nathan had to listen carefully to hear it.

He wondered what it meant, and was going to ask her, but she'd already turned her attentions on Peyton.

Nathan sighed and thought what his father would do if he ever saw his sons together.

Probably have a heart attack.

Nathan smiled in spite of himself.

-----

Nathan wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as the sunlight poured into the small classroom. The other students shifted uncomfortably as the increase in temperature made them feel sticker and sweatier.

Looking at the big clock on top of the whiteboard, Nathan grumbled as he noted they still had an hour and a half left before noon.

He could still hear a quiet conversation between Lucas and Haley, and Peyton was still occupied with sketching.

His eyes wandered towards Brooke, who was still very much invested in her magazine. He wondered how many times she'd read that thing this morning.

Brooke swept her hair to the side, allowing her neck to cool down. The sweat that was forming was making her hair stick to the back of her neck. She leant down to grab her handbag and rifled through it. She groaned in frustration and leant in close to her blond friend.

"Do you have a hair tie?" she asked. Peyton shook her head.

"Tutor Girl!" Haley's head snapped up in attention, "Do you have a spare hair tie?" Brooke asked the girl. Haley shook her head.

"Sorry," she said. Brooke sighed and went back to her magazine, still uncomfortable.

After a little while, Nathan noted that there was a thin layer of sweat developing on her body. Since Brooke was sitting almost directly in the sun, the light reflected off her body and made it glisten.

Nathan subconsciously licked his lips as Brooke, oblivious to Nathan's stares, undid a couple of buttons at the top of her shirt and fanned herself with her free hand.

For some reason, it reminded Nathan of that Britney Spears video. The one where everyone's all sweaty and that guy licked her face.

Nathan cursed himself under his breath. Now he was thinking of Britney Spears.

He tried to concentrate on something else other than Brooke Davis or Britney Spears but it was to no avail. He let out a small groan as he felt the temperature in the room rise.

Almost jumping out of his seat, he went to open another window, much to the relief of the other four students.

"Finally!" Brooke said as a small gust of wind hit her face and filled the room, "I was dying."

"Why didn't you open the window yourself?" Nathan asked.

"I would have… but it was all the way over there," Brooke pointed towards the window Nathan had just opened. She was merely yards away from it.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he liked Brooke. A lot of people thought they despised each other, and Nathan was fine with that.

Their playful banter was usually harmless, except both had the tendency to get a little carried away, and then they'd give each other the silent treatment for a few hours, before going back to their regular ways.

He wasn't sure quite how they ended up in such a twisted and weird relationship, but he thought that it probably had to do with their fathers' relationship. The Davis' and the Scott's were both very competitive, and Brooke and Nathan seemed to inherit some of it.

Nathan even thought that the two of them would make pretty good friends – well, if they didn't enjoy teasing each other so much.

Next, Nathan's eyes moved towards the curly blond who was preoccupied with her sketch pad, just like she'd been during the duration of their three-month relationship.

Peyton Sawyer was definitely an enigma. She wasn't as flirty, sultry or party-loving as her best friend, but there was something in her that showed her to be more than just the moody artist that most people saw.

Most people were actually surprised that she and Nathan dated, and though by the end the two were completely bored and irritated with one another, the majority of it had been fun.

Of course, there were the usual arguments week after week. He wanted to go to a party; she wanted to stay home. He didn't have an opinion on one of her drawings; she took it personally and accused him of not caring.

They were polar opposites, but some how – for a little while – it worked.

She seemed to understand how he felt about his father, and his constant need to escape the pressure. Being with her seemed to solve most of his problems and it was nice.

He kind of wished they were still together, if only for the comfort.

Urgh, Nathan cursed himself again. He sounded like such a girl.

Comfort? Pah!

He was a man. Men didn't need comfort. Men were strong.

Although the man who told him all this, was the man Nathan wished he could stand up to.

-----

"So, let's say we really were _'The Breakfast Club'_ kids. Who would we all be?" Brooke asked, breaking the silence again.

"Brooke…"

"Nathan would be the jock…" Brooke began, "Tutor Girl would be the brain," she continued.

"You'd be the princess," Peyton butted in.

"Well, if you insist," Brooke said pretending to be surprised.

"Every time we watch the movie, you keep saying you'd be Molly Ringwald – without the red hair and bad 80s clothing," Peyton reminded her. Brooke just shrugged.

"We can see who the rebel would be, Miss I'm-Too-Moody-To-Be-A-Cheerleader," Brooke teased; "And of course, Lucas can be our recluse."

Nathan frowned, "So if we're in the movie, where's the pot?"

Brooke just gave him a look, "All I'm saying is that maybe this little detention of ours could lead to a bright and beautiful friendship."

"Like in the movie?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded, although she herself wasn't too convinced.

"I mean, some of us have shared our deepest and most inner most secrets…" Brooke said, earning her more strange looks, "Okay, maybe not, but you have to admit, spending this hour and a half together has taught us a few things."

"Like what?"

Brooke frowned, "Um… like…," she struggled to come up with something.

Nathan laughed out loud, "Oh my god, you really think that when we get out of here, we're all going to be friends, don't you?"

Brooke didn't say anything.

"This isn't some feel-good movie where everyone has a happy ending. This is real life. When we get out of here, none of us are going to be friends - well, with the exception of Brooke and Peyton over there," he pointed to the two who shrank in their seats.

"I'm still not going to accept Lucas as my 'brother', and I know for sure that Haley won't be exchanging beauty tips with Brooke anytime soon. So before you continue your little bonding session, remember that nothing in here matters," Nathan continued, "Because out there, no-one gives a shit about anyone but themselves."

He was irritated with being hot and sweaty; being stuck in the small classroom with his ex-girlfriend, her best friend, his half-brother and a tutor who couldn't stop staring at him. But most of all, he was fed up with his life.

After his outburst, everyone descended into silence and quickly returned to what they were doing without another glance at anybody else.

Although Nathan did regret saying it, he knew that every one else was thinking the same thing he was.

He was right.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Brooke Davis: Vanity, Insecurity

_Last character chapter, but there's an epilogue to follow. _

**Brooke Davis: Vanity, Insecurity**

Brooke drummed her fingernails rhythmically on the desk, and noted that she desperately needed a manicure.

_If only I could get out of this hellhole_, she thought to herself as she sighed inwardly.

After Nathan's little temper tantrum, everyone had kept to themselves, even though Brooke's attempts to get them all to talk to one another was one of the high points of the detention.

Anyway, trust Nathan to bring the house down and ruin the mood. Just who did he think he was? Sulking in the corner of the room, just because his daddy was also someone else's daddy.

Geez, and they thought she had issues.

At least hers didn't stem for sibling rivalry or parental pressure.

'_Of course not',_ a little voice inside her head chided, '_your parents don't care about you. They didn't want you in the first place, so why would they want a brother or sister for you?'_

Brooke remembered the tuts and looks she got when she very innocently requested a brother or sister to play with.

Her mother just huffed something about only having lost the post-pregnancy weight and sent Brooke to her room; conveniently placed on the other side of the house.

Brooke wondered if they ever thought about her when they were away on their vacations or 'business trips'. They must, since she occasionally received a postcard from whatever destination they were sipping cocktails at, and the usual 'Wish you were here, love Mommy & Daddy' scrawled across.

And the few times she joined them were usually spent on her own since her mother took advantage of the spa, and her father spent most of his time glued to his laptop, cellphone or mini-bar.

So Brooke had grown up with the assistance of a nanny when she was younger, a cook, a housekeeper, and one Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke glanced at the blond and smile slightly, wondering how a bitchy, tactless, selfish girl like her wound up with someone so different and so caring.

Brooke knew one thing; she wouldn't trade Peyton for the world. Out of everything else in her life; the clothes, money and boys – Peyton was irreplaceable, and Brooke made sure she let Peyton know that.

Although she couldn't help the occasional slip-up, but she blamed that on the alcohol that usually ran freely at whatever party they were at.

"Hey, P. Sawyer," Brooke said disturbing the blond from her art, and making the first comment after fifteen minutes of deathly silence. "Whatcha drawing?" she asked, gesturing to Peyton's newest artwork.

Peyton matched Brooke's smile and held the picture to her chest, "Well, you'll have to wait until it's done."

"Why?" Brooke asked, before it clicked, "You're drawing me, aren't you?" she asked. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You just love to ruin surprises don't you?" Peyton grinned.

"You know me, the only surprises I like are kinky ones, so unless you have a pair of fluffy handcuffs hidden somewhere – I want to know!" she demanded.

"Sorry, Brooke, you'll have to wait until it's done," Peyton told her firmly.

"Fine," Brooke conceded, "But know that I will be pouting for the next two minutes and these evil glares are directed at _you_," she told her friend.

Peyton shook her head and went back to her drawing, knowing that it was typical Brooke humor. And as expected, less than five seconds later, Brooke was her usual happy self.

------------

"Can we play a game or something because sitting around is just plain boring."

"Nope," Nathan said.

"Did I say you could play?" Brooke said irritated with Nathan's non-enthusiasm.

"What game can you play with four people in a classroom?" Nathan challenged.

"Uh, duh!" Brooke replied, "Truth or Dare!"

"You want to play that all the time. It's a stupid girl's game."

"Then you'd fit right in!" Brooke shot back, turning to the group after one final glare, "So ignoring Natey-boy here, who wants to play?"

The group just stared at her blankly.

"Oh come on, it's either that or we just follow Sir Sulks-A-Lot," she said referring to Nathan, "It'll be fun…" she coaxed.

"Brooke, no offence, but your games tend to get a little out of hand and heated," Peyton told her.

"That's only because there's usually alcohol involved in that decision. And plus, nothing bad has happened since that whole Teresa-accidentally-finding-out-her-boyfriend-cheated-on-her-with-Lucy-Thomas incident," and when she got a look from Peyton, added, "Which I totally apologized for! And I'm _bored_!" she complained, "So if I don't do anything in the next five minutes, I'm going to have to Cosmo-quiz each and every single one of you."

"I'll play," Peyton offered, supporting her friend.

"Yeah, go ahead," Haley joined in, followed by a nod from Lucas.

"Nathan?" Brooke said in her sweetest voice, "Are you going to play?"

"You'd have to pay me to play one of your stupid games," he grumbled.

"Suit yourself," Brooke muttered, before turning to the others, "I'll start," she announced as she glanced at each of the three players.

Peyton was too easy. Tutor Girl was too squirmy. Lucas was a prime specimen, but she didn't want to start another fight between him and Nathan.

"Lucas," she decided to play safe, "What is your favorite book?" she asked.

"Uh… aren't you supposed to ask 'Truth or Dare' first?" he asked.

"Well, I decided we'll just play Truth and get to the juicy stuff."

"Yeah, because Lucas' favorite book is big gossip," Nathan said. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, my favorite book… 'Catcher In The Rye'," he answered.

"Why?" Brooke asked. Lucas shrugged.

"I just like it, I guess. The stuff he does, why he does it, things he goes through. It's interesting," Lucas explained the best he could, "But I also really like 'The Winter of Our Discontent' too."

"Okay, your turn," Brooke told him. Lucas thought for a moment.

"Um… Peyton," Peyton turned her attention to the blond, blue-eyed boy at the back of the room, "Do you think you and Nathan would ever get back together?" he hazarded. He knew he should probably not annoy Nathan, but it was a question he wanted to know.

"Why? Are you going for my sloppy seconds?" Nathan butted in before Peyton could answer.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Peyton said irritated, "And you're in idiot if you think I'd pass up a chance to get back together with Nathan. After all, he treated me so nice!" she continued dryly.

"You were never happier," Nathan complained.

"And you were never hornier. Can we move on, please?" Peyton asked.

"Go ahead, Friend. It's your floor," Brooke prompted.

"Well then, Friend," Peyton began facing Brooke, "Do you think you and Nathan will ever get together?" she questioned, partly for her own curiosity.

Brooke and Nathan faced one another and began to laugh.

"Oh please! The chance that Nathan and I would ever, _ever _get together is probably about the same as Tutor Girl and Nathan getting together," Brooke said through her laughs.

"Brooke!" Peyton said as Haley turned bright red.

"What it's true!" Brooke insisted, "So once they get together, we'll see," she added.

Brooke gave Nathan a quick wink, before continuing.

"Anyway, my turn again. Tutor Girl-"

"Why do you call me Tutor Girl?" Haley butted in, surprising everyone.

"Uh, okay, I guess it's your turn now," Brooke said clearing her throat.

"Why am I Tutor Girl? Is 'Haley' to hard of a name to remember?"

"Calm down," Brooke told her, "You're a tutor and you're a girl, hence 'Tutor Girl'. It's just a nickname so people know who you are," Brooke explained.

"Like how people call you 'Cheer Slut'?" Haley asked. The entire room hushed into silence and glance at Brooke, who looked as if she was about to punch something. Or someone.

Nathan let out a loud laugh.

"What did you call me?" Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Brooke!" Peyton grabbed hold of her friend before there was a dead body where Haley James used to sit.

"No! I am _not_ a slut. People just assume that of me because I flirt a lot. It doesn't mean that I sleep with every guy that comes along." Brooke yelled.

"Then why do you let them call you that?" Haley asked. If someone called her that and it wasn't true, she'd want to set them straight.

Brooke sighed, having calmed down slightly when she realized that Haley hadn't meant it as an insult.

"Because it's better than being invisible," she said quietly, giving a small shrug as she sat down in her seat. "Of course I'd rather not be called that, and I'd love a normal relationship where I can go out on dates and get to know a person, even fall in love or something. But let's face it, it's not like that's going to happen to me anytime soon. My mom didn't marry one of the richest men in Tree Hill by studying hard. She slept her way to the top and I grew up thinking that that's the way to get what you want."

"But you know it isn't," Haley told her gently.

"Yeah, I know it isn't. You don't know what it's like to be told by your mother that no-one cares if I'm smart, or a kind person. She said people only look on the outside of you, and get to learn the inside later. My mom wasn't in love with my dad; she was in love with his wallet. She thinks that if I follow in her footsteps, I'll get a rich, good-looking, powerful guy who I'll _learn_ to love. I guess I just went along with it."

"You can always try and change, right?"

Brooke let out a low chuckle, "Oh, yeah, that'd go down great; 'Former slut tries to do good for mankind'. It's just not done. And anyway, it's something to be known by. Something that can get me invited to all the right parties, get my face known around town. So what if they think I've slept with all the of basketball team, as long as my closest friends know the truth," Brooke's glance went to a sympathetic Peyton.

"I'm on the basketball team," Nathan said suddenly, "And you haven't slept with me."

Brooke leant down close to his ear and ruffled his hair, "Yeah and we're going to keep it that way," she joked. "Anyway, are we done with the angst-fest because I don't want my mascara to run," Brooke said dabbing at her eyes. She never thought revealing that to a bunch of people would be so emotional.

"Sorry," Haley apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Brooke said, "Haley," she added, causing the girl to smile slightly.

------------

"So, whose next?" Peyton asked.

"I'll go," Nathan said. They looked at him.

"I thought you weren't playing," Brooke said.

"Changed my mind," he replied. "So, Lucas," he began, as everybody cringed and waited for his question, "What's it like growing up without a father?" he said, a wicked smile creeping across his lips.

Fortunately, Lucas kept his cool, deciding it was better to be on the high road.

"I don't know. Better than having a father I can't stand," he shot back.

"Oh-kay…" Brooke said under her breath, bracing herself for another outbreak of Scott vs. Scott. Nathan stood up from his seat, the chair scraping across the floor as he did. In a reflex, Lucas did the same; both determined to make sure that they won this round.

Brooke pulled her shoes off again, "Sit down," she demanded holding both shoes, "Because I swear to you I'll do it again!"

Nathan and Lucas stared at each other for a few moments, before reluctantly returning to their seats.

"Geez, you guys seriously have no idea how lucky you are. My parents didn't even want me... how do you think that makes me feel? At least all of you have one parent that cares about you. I'm stuck with a ton of money and a big empty house. I'd much rather have someone to ask me about school when I get home, or tuck me in, or even ground me. I'd much rather take a father who pushed me to my limits than one who doesn't care less about whether I'm alive or not," Brooke said.

"Brooke, this isn't about you," Nathan snapped, a little annoyed that Brooke had a point.

"I know it isn't, but apparently both of you are too immature to realize that the bad guy here is Dan Scott. He makes both of your lives hell by ignoring one of you and pushing the other one too far. I don't see why you can't just make up or something because this whole drama of yours is getting a little old now."

"Aren't you the one who encouraged it?" Nathan challenged.

"Yes, and that was a mistake because I've now ruined expensive shoes," Brooke told him. Nathan and Lucas both smirked. "See? You can be friends."

"No, we can't." Nathan said.

"Okay, fine, you can be civil to one another. Just… no more fighting? Save your macho foreplay for some other time. Got it?" Brooke asked. Both boys nodded, and Brooke could finally return to her own seat.

"Boy, I've never seen you so assertive," Peyton commented, "Unless they were cheerleaders."

"Well, P. Sawyer, I told you I would have made a great babysitter," Brooke replied, "If only I could stand little kids running around the house and whining all the time." She shuddered as she remembered having to babysit the neighbor's kids a few years ago.

All hell broke loose after one of them decided to glue paper stars and add glitter to Brooke's very expensive shoes, and the other insisted Brooke watch cartoons with her all night.

Fortunately for Brooke, Peyton Sawyer was only a phone call away, and after one SOS call to her; the blond arrived as back-up.

"_Remind me never to offer to babysit anyone's kids ever again," Brooke sighed as she collapsed next to Peyton on the couch after putting the two brats to sleep._

"_Well, after what they did to your shoes, I don't think you'll be offering anytime soon anyway." Peyton laughed, "And I'd better be getting a cut of the money."_

"_Oh, P. Sawyer, you saved my life tonight. I'm going to do something better than give you a cut of the money," Brooke said. _

"_Oh god, what now?" Peyton asked. _

"_Tomorrow afternoon – and I say afternoon because I'm going to be sleeping for the next ten hours – you and I are going to go to a spa for some much needed R and R."_

"_And what about school?" Peyton reminded her. _

"_I don't have afternoon lessons and all you have is Biology, which you hate anyway. Plus, it's my treat," Brooke told her. Peyton sighed._

"_You're on," Peyton told her. "But for now, don't make me move," Peyton begged, her muscles aching from chasing the two children around the house, and crawling into closets and under tables to look for them. "Who knew three year olds had such energy?"_

"_Not me," Brooke sighed as Peyton shifted her shoulders, "No!" she protested as it forced her to also shift, "Your shoulder is a nice cushion."_

"_So I guess I'm staying here tonight," the blond yawned._

"_Well, you could drive home and sleep in your bed but that would require you moving and that would require me moving too." Brooke said sleepily. _

"_Good night, Brooke."_

"'_Night, Blondie."_

------------

Brooke sighed as she was reminded of what had happened the night after they had gone to the spa.

Nathan Scott, the one person she could count on to annoy the hell out of her, had seen Brooke running down the street in tears. Brooke and Peyton had been at a party nearby and one of the guys had pulled Brooke into a bedroom.

The guy had been unusually strong and rough and it took Brooke sometime to break free and dash out of the house. Brooke had been shocked by what had almost happened to her, and she was a little scared and disorientated.

Nathan had watched as Brooke stepped out onto the road, apparently oblivious to the car that was zooming down the street. Without stopping to think, the young man had raced across the road and pushed Brooke out of danger.

They stayed still for a few moments as Nathan got over the shock of narrowly missing a car and landing on the pavement, and Brooke realized what was happening.

"_You okay?" Nathan asked her. He could see his breath in the crisp winter air. She was breathing, which was a good sign and her eyes were flicking back and forth, as if she was trying to gather her bearings. "Brooke?" he prompted. He'd seen her looking distressed and upset, and so was concerned about her well-being, especially since she'd almost gotten into an accident. _

"_Nathan?" she was relieved to hear his voice._

"_Yeah?" His face was dangerously close to hers, and he could see the tear tracks that fell down her cheeks. _

"_Why are you on top of me?" she asked, a small chuckle being let out as she smiled. Nathan saw the smile, and returned it, pulling himself off of her and helping her to a sitting position. _

"_Because I saved your life, that's why," he told her. They sat on the sidewalk and Brooke noticed the graze on Nathan's arm. _

"_Hey, you're bleeding," she told him. Nathan shook his head._

"_It's nothing," he told her, "Now why were you walking across the road without looking both ways? You were almost road kill." Brooke rubbed her eyes. _

"_Some jerk of a guy…" she began, "Urgh, I hate guys." _

"_Did he try something?" Nathan asked. Brooke felt slightly embarrassed to be admitting it to Nathan Scott of all people, but at the moment, he was the only one there._

"_Yeah, he did, but I got away," she told him. Nathan noticed how she was rubbing her wrists. _

"_You okay?" he asked motioning to her wrists, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

"_No, no," she shook her head, "He was just stronger than I thought. I'm okay."_

_Nathan sighed and looked at Brooke, "Come on, I'll walk you home."_

"_I don't want to go home," she said. _

"_Are your parents away again?" Nathan asked. She looked at him questioningly, "Oh, I noticed that your car was the only one parked in the drive," he explained. She nodded. "Well, where do you want to go?" Nathan asked. _

"_Brooke? Oh my god!" Peyton's voice called as Brooke's friend ran towards the two people sitting on the pavement, "Are you okay? What happened?"_

_Brooke hugged her friend, "Some idiot thought he could go back to the Neanderthal times," she said, "I needed some air and Nathan saved me from a car."_

_Nathan gave Peyton a nod. _

"_Oh, honey, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get out of here," Brooke said trying to act brave. _

"_Come on, come back to mine," Peyton offered, "I'll go get our bags," she said before turning to Nathan, "Mind looking after her for like two minutes?"_

"_No problem," Nathan replied as both he and Brooke watched Peyton run back into the house. _

"_So did someone activate your sensitivity chip?" Brooke asked. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I just never thought you could care about someone else," Brooke teased._

"_Is that your twisted way of thanking me?" Nathan replied. Brooke shrugged._

"_I guess."_

"_Then I guess I might care about you," Nathan told her. Brooke gulped. _

"_Listen… Nathan, I appreciate you saving me and all, but… I guess I'm just wondering why you did it. I mean you hate me."_

"_I don't hate you, Brooke. You're the one who hates me."_

"_Only because you hate me," Brooke said before shaking her head, "Okay, we both hate each other."_

_Nathan sighed, "Okay, fine, we both hate each other. Happy?"_

"_You don't have to get all pissy with me," Brooke bit back._

"_You don't get it, do you? You can even open your eyes just a little to see that maybe people do care about you. More than you know," he fixed his gaze on her and she was a little taken aback._

"_Nathan…" her voice became softer. _

"_I got our bags, are you ready to roll?" Peyton interrupted, unaware of the angry confrontation that had just taken place. _

"_Uh, yeah," Brooke said, tearing herself away from Nathan._

"_I'm going to go," Nathan said hastily before walking in the opposite direction. _

"_Well, I guess he's back to being Nathan Scott: Arrogant Superstar," Peyton commented as she handed Brooke her things._

"_Let's just forget him, Peyton," Brooke pleaded, "I want to go home."_

"_Come on," Peyton said as she led Brooke to her convertible, "I have a cheesecake at home that has our names written all over it."_

_Brooke glanced back at Nathan, wondering what he'd meant and if he was right. _

However, Brooke and Nathan never got to finish their conversation, because the very next day, Nathan asked Peyton out.

Brooke gulped as she tried to push the memory of that night out of her mind. His words had seemed to stay with her and sometimes when she'd seen Nathan and Peyton out together, wondered if it could have been her.

_As if,_ she thought to herself.

She hated Nathan Scott. And Nathan hated her.

Right?

She could totally get back at Nathan by going after Lucas. Although she liked Lucas and so it didn't seem worth it to just pursue him to spite Nathan. Lucas was pretty cool in his own right.

Now she was confused.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked Brooke as he saw her in deep thought.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," Nathan said. Brooke sighed and turned to him.

"Listen, Nathan, do you think that you and-"

The door opened and everyone turned to look at the figure in the doorway.

"Hello everyone," Principal Turner smiled at them, "Everything seems to be in order," he said looking at how every single one of them was sitting quietly in their seats.

Nothing seemed to be different physically, but they all had a confused expression on their faces – as if they were surprised to see him there.

"It's noon," he reminded them, "So you may all go."

At first, no-one seemed to make a move, but eventually Nathan stood up, and was closely followed by the other four students.

As they filed out, Principal Turner turned to them.

"Did you all learn a valuable lesson?" he asked. There were a few nods and agreements, and a satisfied smile rested on his lips. "Good. See you all on Monday."

He watched the five students walk down the hall. Led by Nathan, Brooke and Peyton followed arm-in-arm, with Lucas and Haley lagging behind slightly.

Principal Turner watched them disappear through the double doors and turned back to the classroom, noticing a piece of paper remaining in Peyton Sawyer's seat.

He walked towards it, studying the content and smiled.

They'd most certainly learnt their lesson.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Monday Lunchtime. **

"Hey bestest friend," Brooke Davis greeted with a grin as she slipped her arm through Peyton's, and the two walked slowly down the halls of the school, "Pretty interesting weekend, huh?"

Peyton shrugged, "It was definitely… educational," she conceded, "Although I'm not too keen on spending another Saturday stuck in a room."

"I know what you mean," Brooke agreed, "By the time I finished my pedicure, it was too late to go down to the beach and check out all the cute boys."

"Is that why you came to my house? Because you were bored?" Peyton feigned annoyance. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What else is a best friend for? Plus, we had a pretty good time."

"We watched 'The Breakfast Club' – again. I would have thought that after doing it in real life, you would have gotten bored already," Peyton said. Brooke shrugged.

"What can I say? I like my 80s movies," she grinned as they stopped outside the Principal's office, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Peyton hesitated, "Actually, I'll have to catch up with you."

Brooke gave her a look, "And what, may I ask, is more important than lunching with your best friend?"

Peyton pointed a finger at the Principal's office.

"My, my, P. Sawyer; you know he's married, right?" Brooke joked, a little too loudly for Peyton's liking.

"Shh!" she silenced her friend, knowing how fast gossip traveled in their small school, "He asked me to come see him at lunch. I don't know why," Peyton said.

Brooke sighed, "Okay, well, I need to go and grab some stuff from the gym. I'll meet you back here."

"Brooke, go ahead and have some lunch. I shouldn't be too long."

"No, no, I'll just wait. I hate eating lunch alone," Brooke grumbled.

"What about Bevin, Theresa… that cute guy I saw you chatting up earlier?" Peyton suggested.

"None of them hold a candle to you, Goldilocks," Brooke winked playfully, and Peyton shook her head.

"Okay, Brooke. I'll see if I can make it quick." Peyton said as she knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Brooke waited for her friend to close the door before making her way to the gym.

-----------------

Principal Turner looked up as Peyton walked into his office.

"Ah, Miss Sawyer. Right on time; thank you for coming," he told her, "Please take a seat."

Peyton obliged and nervously chewed her lip.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh… yes, thank you," Peyton said, "I'm just wondering why I'm here."

Principal Turner smiled broadly and leant forward, his hands clasped together. .

"Do you know why you were in detention?" he questioned. Peyton looked around the room.

"Because I cut school to go to the mall?" she guessed.

"Yes. Did you learn something from that experience?"

"Um… not to cut school and go to the mall?"

Principal Turner smiled; "What was it like, Miss Sawyer? Being stuck in a room for three hours with total strangers?"

Peyton wasn't sure what he meant, "Um… well, they weren't total strangers. Brooke's my best friend and I know Nathan-"

"Of course they're not strangers. Tell me, if you passed by Miss James this afternoon; what would you think?"

"Uh… that she's Haley?"

"Would you say 'hello'?"

"I don't know."

"Would you want to?"

Peyton chuckled nervously, unsure of what Principal Turner was getting at.

"I'm not sure-"

Principal Turner opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the picture Peyton had drawn.

"This is a very nice picture, Miss Sawyer," he complimented. Peyton looked down at what he had in front of him.

It was one of the pictures she'd drawn during the detention.

"Uh…"

"What does this say to you, Miss Sawyer? What were you thinking when you drew it?"

"I don't know."

"You want to know what I think?" he asked.

"Sure."

"This drawing shows five people. Five people who were put into a room with nothing in common and yet here they are together as friends."

"Um…" Peyton was still confused.

"Why did you draw this?"

She looked at the drawing carefully. It showed the five of them together. Brooke and Nathan were sitting on a bench, while Peyton stood in between them, and Haley and Lucas flanked either side of her. All of them were touching at least one other person and the image projected was that of five friends, relaxing comfortably with one another and sharing a joke.

To be honest, Peyton had no idea why she'd drawn it. The image hadn't even been in her head. She'd just let her pencil do the work and ended up with that result. She hadn't even had time to see the finished product properly as it had been completed moments before they were allowed out.

"Because I was bored?"

"No, I think it was more than that. I think you could see beneath the surface of whatever labels people stuck on you, and saw that you're all the same. You could all be friends."

Peyton laughed, "I'm sorry, Principal Turner, but I don't think that's true. I was just bored. I drew individual pictures of us too. It doesn't mean anything."

Principal Turner sat back in his chair and conceded, "Fair enough," he said, though he was far from convinced. "I also want to tell you that I have a friend that works at T.H.U.D. magazine. I showed him these pictures and he wants to see more."

Peyton didn't know what to say, "You showed him my picture?"

"I'll set up a meeting for you if you want me to. I just think that a talent like yours will be wasted otherwise. And I'm sure that it'll look good on your college transcripts," Principal Turner continued.

Peyton was speechless, "I don't know what to say," she told him.

"Well, say 'yes' and let me call my friend."

Peyton smiled and nodded, "Okay then. Set up the meeting. Thank you."

"No problem, Miss Sawyer. You may go," he told her. Peyton stood up and was about to leave, when he stopped her. "You can take this, if you want to."

Peyton stood at the doorway, looking at the picture he was extending. She shook her head, the blonde curls bouncing as she did.

"Keep it," she told him. He gave her a smile, and she left the office with a huge grin plastered on her face.

In her moment of bliss, she didn't realize Nathan in front of her, and bumped into him.

"Sorry!" she apologized. He gave her a slight grin back.

"No problem."

Since they'd broken up, they'd found that they didn't really need to talk anymore, although sometimes Peyton wished he would.

Even though he'd been a bit of an ass, she enjoyed his company, and he was a pretty fun guy when he wanted to be.

"I need to see…" he began pointing behind her; Peyton realized she was in his way.

"Sorry," she apologized again, moving out of his way. He chuckled slightly.

"No problem," he repeated as was walked past his ex-girlfriend and towards Principal Turner's office.

As she stepped out into the halls, Peyton noticed Brooke wasn't there yet. Looking out of the windows into the car park, she could see Brooke talking to Lucas. With a small sigh, Peyton wondered if Principal Turner could have been right.

Maybe with a little bit of effort, and a whole lot of luck, the five of them could someday become friends.

-----------------

Brooke walked out of the gym with all of the cheerleading stuff she'd left behind earlier that day. She grumbled with annoyance of having to drag all of the bags with her to school, and then having to cancel practice because there was a History make-up test most of her squad was taking part in.

The bags were heavy and Brooke usually enlisted the help of her fellow cheerleaders (usually Peyton) to help her take them to her car.

"Need some help?" a voice asked as Brooke struggled with the two bags.

She turned around and smiled as she saw Lucas Scott looking at her. "If you're man enough," she said as he stepped up and grabbed one or two of the bags. He winced slightly with the surprising weight of it. "Geez, what do you have in here?"

"Lots and lots of cheerleading stuff," she said, "Usually I get Peyton to help me," she said, and off Lucas' look, she elaborated, "That girl is freakishly strong."

As Lucas loaded the bags into Brooke's car, she took the opportunity to talk to him.

"So, what were you doing in the gym?" she asked. He looked up at her. "I saw you in Whitey's office when I went in," she explained. "Signing up to be a cheerleader?" she teased, "Because I think you'd look pretty good in a skirt."

Lucas chuckled, still trying to get to grips with Brooke's mix of fun flirtation and witty remarks.

"No, no. Whitey called me in," he looked at the ground quickly, "He wants to offer me a spot on the basketball team."

"You mean with Nathan?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, we'd be on the same team."

"Are you going to take it?" she asked genuinely interested.

"I don't know. I'd love to play on the team," he told her.

"But you don't know how Nathan would react, right? I mean, he could be totally pissed that you're coming onto his 'turf'," she said, reading him. Lucas was a little surprised that he was having his discussion with someone he'd only ever flirted with before. And she was Brooke Davis. Every guy's biggest fantasy.

"Exactly." Lucas leant on her car as he thought about it. Brooke sighed.

"I think you should go for it," she told him, "Tree Hill could need another Scott on the team. You and Nathan are practically two of the best players this town has. I'm wondering why the offer didn't come sooner."

"That was because of Dan," Lucas replied, "How do you think he's going to feel with having both his sons on the team and working together? If you think Nathan's going to be mad…" he trailed off, with a shake of his head, "Plus, my mom would have to come and watch my games and I don't want her to have to come and see Dan Scott and his wife every week."

"Look Lucas," Brooke said as she sat next to him, "It's your choice. You can't worry about Nathan, or Dan Scott, or your mom. If you want to do it, and if you think you're good enough, then you should go for it. Plus, I'll be there cheering for you," she winked.

He looked at Brooke and smiled slightly, "Well, if you're going to be there," she grinned widely.

"So, you're going to take it?" she asked. He nodded.

"I think so," he replied.

"Well then," she said as she locked her car. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Brooke gave him a smile, "Thanks for helping me load up the car," she told him.

Lucas nodded as he stepped away from the car, "Thanks for the pep talk."

"It's my job," she said, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Lucas nodded and watched as she made her way back into the main building to rejoin Peyton.

Shaking his head, he grinned.

Brooke Davis was a mystery if there ever was one.

But he was looking forward to spending more time with her.

-----------------

Haley James made her way into the library, bumping into Lucas on her way.

"Hey," she greeted, "How are you doing?" she asked.

After the detention, Lucas had invited her back to Karen's Café, where the two and Karen had played catch-up and reminisced about past times. It had brought up happy and embarrassing memories for both, and the following day, they'd spent doing what they used to do. Hanging out at the Rivercourt. Even Mouth had been pleased to see her, and she quickly became acquainted with Skillz, Junk and Fergie.

"I'm okay," Lucas told her, "I have to talk to you; do you have a minute?" he asked.

Haley glanced at one or two empty tables before agreeing, and leading him to one. As they sat down, Haley could feel a few stares from some people.

They were probably wondering what Haley was doing hanging around Lucas Scott, since they'd previously never spent time together in High School.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Whitey offered me a place on the basketball team," he told her, "I wanted to know what you thought about it."

Haley was a little surprised, "Well, um…" their friendship had only been renewed two days ago and he was already asking for help on a potentially dangerous move. "Nathan's on the team."

"I know."

"And Dan Scott wouldn't be too happy."

"I know."

"Oh gosh, you're mom would probably have a hard time processing it. Cos then she'd have to see Dan and Deb Scott – and there's no way to avoid it since she wouldn't want to miss your games."

"I know." Lucas replied again.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to take it," he said, "But I'm just worried I won't be good enough or it'd be difficult for Nathan and me to get along."

"You and Nathan would probably never get along. Not unless you had one common link – and I don't think your genes or love of basketball counts," Haley said.

"Brooke said that I should go for it," Lucas said. Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Brooke, huh?" she asked, "You talked to Brooke before you talked to me?"

Haley was admittedly a little hurt, but then again, they _had_ only been friends for two days.

"I was helping her with her bags. She had seen me in Whitey's office," Lucas explained.

"Ah," Haley said as she ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I guess that if you want to go for it, you should. I'm on your side."

Lucas nodded, "Thanks Hales. I'll have to run it past my mom first."

"Yeah, I'd love to be there for her reaction," she muttered. Lucas stood up.

"Are you coming for lunch?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"No can do. I'm working," she apologized.

"Oh, tutoring," he nodded, "I have to remember that. I'll see you at my mom's café after school then?"

Haley nodded, "I'll see you after school," she promised. Lucas gave her a quick wave and left the library.

Haley opened up one of her notebook and waited patiently for her tutee to show up.

-----------------

Brooke rounded the corner of the halls as she made her way to her locker. Having forgotten to get her Math book out, she'd decided to run and get it since he hated waiting until the last minute. Peyton was waiting for her with her lunch, and Brooke thought it would be a good opportunity for Peyton to help her with some of the homework questions she'd had to face the night before.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nathan. With a grin, she skipped towards him.

"I know a secret," she sang. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Not telling!" she said.

Nathan sighed in an exasperated tone, "Brooke, I really don't have time for your games. Are you going to tell me or not?"

Brooke opened her mouth as if to tell him, but gave him another grin, "Not!" she said, "I just think it'll be much more fun when you find out on your own."

"Fine, then leave me alone. I have places to go," he told her.

"Okay…" she said as he moved past him. Nathan closed his eyes and turned to face her,

"Wait!" he called as he moved closer to her. "On Saturday, you were going to tell me something before Turner dismissed us. What was it?" he asked.

He'd spent the weekend thinking about what she could have said, and the curiosity was killing him.

Brooke felt her throat tighten slightly and a little uncomfortable. She licked her lips and thought about whether she should confess or not.

"Nothing," she lied, "It doesn't matter anymore," Brooke forced a smile.

"Oh," Nathan tried to hide his disappointment, "Okay. I'll see you then," he told her. She nodded.

"See you," she replied as she walked slowly back to the cafeteria, wondering if she'd made a mistake by not telling him what she'd wanted to say.

She knew one thing for sure; she'd be sleepless tonight.

-----------------

Nathan strolled into the room he'd been standing outside for a few minutes. He'd been thinking about what Brooke had told him moments before – and what she'd neglected to tell him.

That girl was definitely something.

He sighed as he walked further into the room, looking around for familiar faces and whether anyone would wonder why he was there in the first place.

Principal Turner had requested his presence this morning, but Nathan had forgotten until someone had reminded him.

He'd listened to Principal Turner babble something about learning lessons and slacking off, but Nathan hadn't really been listening. His mind on Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and the weekend detention.

Although now his mind was on someone completely different.

He stood in front of a table and watched as the figure slowly looked up.

"Hi," he said, "I guess you're my new tutor," he grinned. He watched as there was a mix of horror and disbelief form on their face.

"Oh gosh," Haley James groaned as she looked up at Nathan Scott. With a sigh, she pushed out the seat opposite her, "You better sit down. We can get this over and done with."

**The End.**

**_I just want to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you who reviewed. I hope you're satisfied with the result, I know I am. I wanted to keep it a little ambiguous ending, yet setting it up for a slightly different slant to the actual show. _**

_**I was very happy to see that this fanfic appealed to many different people – those who shipped Brooke/Lucas, Nathan/Haley, Peyton/Lucas, Brooke/Nathan, Lucas/Haley – and even those who didn't ship anyone at all. **_

**_This started as something I wasn't even sure I wanted to do, but your reviews and enthusiasm kept my spirits up and this became one of my favorite projects. It definitely kept me busy over the summer. _**

**_Although this has ended, keep an eye out for future fics; I'm not sure what ships they'd be but I'll see if I can venture into something for all of you. For now, there's 'Hidden Weeds Flower' (which is Brooke/Lucas with small amounts of Nathan/Haley), and 'Fairytales' (which is both Nathan/Brooke and Brooke/Lucas - and Lucas/Haley andNathan/Haley angst if you want to get technical)._**

**_Anyway, I wish I could thank each and every one of you individually, but I'd be here forever and I need sleep :). But for now, please remember that I appreciate every single one of your reviews – even if you only reviewed once, or if you reviewed each and every chapter – and I love you all for it._**

_**You've definitely made all the difference, especially since this fic was nominated for an award. **_

_**Thank you once again, and I think I've rambled on enough so I'll let you go,but please tell me what you thought!**_

**_Tejal x _**


End file.
